


Tres veces adiós y un para siempre

by Chappylandia



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, but they were my otp, those two are idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: Porque a pesar de los años Ulrich seguía siendo Ulrich y Yumi seguía siendo Yumi, y la japonesa no podía más que agradecer a todo el que se le ocurriera que las cosas se mantuvieran así.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tres veces adiós y un para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años no veía Code Lyoko y nunca había escrito un fanfic de este fandom, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Espero les guste.
> 
> Tres veces adiós y un para siempre  
> Code Lyoko  
> 23 de Mayo 2020

El primer golpe contra el costado de Ulrich resonó en la inmensidad del vacío Gimnasio, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Los exámenes habían terminado, los resultados entregados y Yumi no tenía oficialmente nada más que la atara a la Academia Kadic, además de sus propios recuerdos.

La mente de Yumi estaba perdida en viejas batallas, discusiones, risas, en las piruetas que Odd solía dar en Lyoko que nunca le habían terminado de salir en el mundo real, en la voz de Aelita y la sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha de Jeremie después de que todo volvía a la normalidad.

En la forma en la que Ulrich la miraba a veces, todavía, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta.

Una patada fuerte contra su muslo izquierdo la hizo perder el equilibrio y Yumi terminó con la espalda contra el suelo, los brazos de Ulrich a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas entre sus rodillas, la respiración agitada y la frente sudada por el esfuerzo.

La pelea había terminado y Ulrich, por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, había sido el ganador.

“No tienes por qué preocuparte, Yumi” dijo de pronto, ojos fijos en los de ella “no importa que tan complicado o aterrador sea todo de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo”

_No me hables así._

Pensó de repente, la mirada perdida en los orbes castaños que sin esfuerzo alguno podían hacer que sus rodillas temblaran y que su respiración se agitara.

Los hombros de Yumi comenzaron a temblar inconscientemente, sus mejillas encendidas, y la pelinegra maldijo la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de aquel a quien llamaba su mejor amigo.

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?”

_Deja de mirarme así, odio cuando me miras así._

“Porque tú eres Yumi Ishiyama, y eres la mejor de todos nosotros” le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que Yumi sabía era dedicada única y exclusivamente para ella.

_Me haces sentir débil, odio sentirme débil. Te odio._

“Ulrich...” susurró “yo…”

_Te mentí. No eres mi amigo. Nunca has sido solo mi amigo._

Yumi pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del castaño, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de su camisa, respirando el familiar aroma varonil de su perfume.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento de contener las lágrimas.

_Perdóname. Perdóname. Te quiero._

“Voy a extrañarte” susurró, los labios contra la piel de su cuello. Ulrich la rodeó con los brazos, aferrándola a él.

“También voy a extrañarte, Yumes”

_Te quiero._

*

Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y el pecho lleno de miedo Yumi se abrió paso por entre las puertas que separaban la zona de abordaje, deseando con todo su corazón estar todavía a tiempo.

La voz de Odd llegó a sus oídos y dio un suspiro al ver a lo lejos el cabello rosa de Aelita, quien en ese momento se encontraba con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Ulrich. Aelita se separó del chico y él alzó la mirada para cruzarse con la de Yumi, quien se detuvo a pocos pasos.

No pasó un segundo antes de sentir los brazos de su amigo rodeando su cintura y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

“Creí que no llegarías” admitió. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello castaño y suspiró.

“Nunca dejaría que te fueras sin despedirte”

Yumi le obligó a separarse unos minutos después, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

La espalda del chico era más ancha, su voz más profunda, y por primera vez en su vida Yumi tenía que alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Ulrich había crecido tanto durante su último año en Kadic y ella simplemente no se había dado cuenta, o no había querido darse cuenta.

“¿Estás segura que no puedo solo salir corriendo?” Yumi soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza “al menos lo intenté”

“Si le dices a Odd que no podrá usarte de excusa para conquistar alemanas creo que va a ponerse a llorar”

“¿Estás tratando de convencerme de que me quede o de que me vaya?” preguntó, entre risas.

La japonesa podía sentir las miradas que Jeremie, Odd, Aelita y William estaban mandando a la pareja, pero la vergüenza que pudiera sentir por ello no era nada comparada con el temor que le provocaba la dura mirada de Walter Stern, a pocos metros de distancia.

Ulrich la miró suplicante.

“Prométeme que vas a llamar, y no hablo de una llamada en mi cumpleaños o en el tuyo o en Navidad, hablo de llamadas de verdad”

“Tu jamás te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños, Ulrich”

“Necesito excusas para no huir en el primer taxi que encuentre, Yumes, y no estás ayudando” Yumi le pinchó una mejilla “hasta hice prometer a William que llamaría”

“En verdad estás desesperado” se burló y la cara de Ulrich era tan parecida a un puchero que Yumi apenas pudo contenerse en hacerle un comentario sobre lo lindo que se veía.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban había sido Ulrich quien al terminar su época en Kadic decidió cursar sus estudios universitarios fuera de Francia. Iría a una Universidad alemana para estudiar derecho, y para practicar en las bases de un pequeño equipo de futbol.

Por comentarios de Odd y del propio Ulrich, Yumi sabía que la mitad de la razón de esa decisión era por no llevar la contraria a su padre, lo que le garantizaba algo de libertad en la universidad.

Aun así, Yumi no podía dejar de pensar que su partida se sentía demasiado a un abandono.

_Debí decírtelo antes. Debí decírtelo todos los días._

“Yumi” se quejó el castaño. Yumi se rió en su cara “eres mala”

“Te llamare ¿Está bien?” prometió, las manos aún en su rostro, ignorante de las miradas alrededor y de la voz que anunciaba la partida del vuelo a Hamburgo, Alemania “te llamaré los fines de semana que no tengas práctica”

_Tal vez entonces no sentiría que me estás abandonando._

“Ulrich” interrumpió Walter, serio, adelantándose a donde se encontraba su hijo “es hora”

Ulrich asintió levemente y antes de que Yumi pudiera alejarse volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, suspirando contra su cabello. La japonesa no pudo más que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

“No te olvides de mí, Yumes”

_Jamás podría olvidarme de ti._

“Jamás podría olvidar a mi oponente favorito” admitió “solo espero que no extrañes mucho como te pateo el trasero”

“Curioso, creí que yo te había pateado el trasero la última vez” Yumi bufó, separándose y dándole un duro golpe en el hombro “ciertamente no extrañare eso”

“Quejumbroso” dijo entre risas.

Sus ojos se encontraron una última vez y de pronto las manos de Ulrich tomaron las suyas. Fue ese el momento en que Yumi entendió, final e irremediablemente, que era la despedida.

_No te olvides de mí, Ulrich._

“Adiós, Yumi”

“Adiós, Ulrich”

Y tras un último apretón de manos Yumi le observó alejarse acompañado de sus padres hacia la zona de abordaje. Apenas pudo sentir las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y los brazos de Aelita rodeándola.

_Te quiero._

*

La pantalla de la computadora brilló en la oscura habitación, lastimando sus ojos, pero Yumi no apartó la vista. Era casi medianoche y posiblemente al día siguiente en la universidad se lamentaría por no dormir lo necesario, pero prefirió descartar ese pensamiento por el momento. La pantalla anunció la entrada de la video llamada y, al contestar, el rostro de Ulrich le devolvió la mirada.

“Te ves terrible, Yumes”

“Esa sí que es una buena forma de iniciar una conversación” bufó “ahora entiendo por qué Odd siempre se está quejando de tus aptitudes sociales”

“¿Estás dándole la razón a Odd?” preguntó, perplejo “auch”

“Así de malo fue el comentario” se quejó, cruzando sus brazos en el escritorio para poder recostarse y observar la pantalla.

A pesar de la promesa de llamarlo todos los fines de semana que no tuviera práctica, el tiempo y los compromisos sociales habían reducido las llamadas de Yumi y Ulrich a cerca de una vez por mes, con excepción de la época de exámenes de la joven.

Ulrich por su parte había decidido dejar la escuela de derecho y se encontraba bajo un estricto régimen de entrenamiento con un club de futbol alemán del que Yumi no podía recordar nunca el nombre, sorprendentemente con el respaldo de su padre que había parecido entender que su hijo simplemente no era académicamente dotado.

“No lo decía en ese sentido” se defendió Ulrich, algo divertido. Al contrario de Yumi, que tenía toda la apariencia de estar a punto de irse a dormir, él acababa de tomar una ducha, como su cabello mojado y la toalla en su cuello delataban “es solo que te ves extremadamente cansada”

Yumi soltó un quejido y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Los exámenes y clases extracurriculares la estaban acabando.

William le había hecho un comentario similar no tantos días atrás, cuando coincidieron en un Centro Comercial cercano y decidieron pasar la tarde juntos para ponerse al tanto. Aelita había tenido la misma queja durante su video llamada semanal desde Suiza, donde ella y Jeremie estaban llevando un curso avanzado de programación.

Aun así no era agradable que Ulrich, entre todos los demás, le hablara sobre malos hábitos de sueño.

“Tengo que entregar tres informes para la próxima semana, además de una presentación y un examen práctico” admitió “me he sentido un poco abrumada, es todo”

“Abrumada suena poco, Yumi” bufó “y conociéndote seguro que no has dormido casi nada por estar trabajando ¿No? Como cuando tuviste la presentación del impacto cultural de Japón”

“¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre la presentación?” cuestionó la chica, alzándose.

“Aelita” Yumi hizo una cara, Ulrich soltó una risita.

“¿Desde cuándo tú y Aelita hablan de mi a mis espaldas, Stern?”

“Preocuparnos por ti no es lo mismo que hablar a tus espaldas, Yumi”

“Estoy perfectamente bien, solo tengo que volver a tomar el ritmo” riño, brazos cruzados “¿Cómo te va en el Club?”

Ulrich sonrió de lado y comenzó a hablarle de la práctica, de sus próximos planes para entrar a un Club profesional de futbol y sobre la visita de Odd, que había viajado hace poco, permitiéndole distraerse un rato de la presión de sus obligaciones académicas.

A veces a Yumi le sorprendía la forma en la que Ulrich y ella podían retomar la conversación tan fácilmente, aunque hacía casi dos meses que no habían cruzado palabra. Era como si no importara el tiempo o la distancia, o los pequeños pero notorios cambios entre ambos.

Ulrich seguía siendo Ulrich y Yumi seguía siendo Yumi, y la japonesa no podía más que agradecer a todo el que se le ocurriera que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

_Como si nunca te hubieras ido._

“Y entonces ella le tiró la cerveza encima” dijo el castaño y sonrió “y ahora Odd está vetado de entrar al bar, lo que es frustrante porque era un muy buen bar”

“Siempre puedes esperar a que Odd se vaya para volver” ofreció Yumi entre risas.

“A este paso no me quedarán lugares para distraerme antes de las eliminatorias” se quejó y Yumi tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar las carcajadas “debo irme, Yumes, si el entrenador descubre que no he dormido lo suficiente no me dejara vivir”

“No puede ser tan malo como Jim” Ulrich soltó una carcajada.

“Es peor que Jim” aseguró “ah ¿Yumi?”

“¿Si?”

“Sobre lo de tus exámenes y trabajos finales, solo tienes que tranquilizarte un poco ¿Está bien?” ofreció, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

“Haces que suene tan sencillo” bufó, haciendo una mueca “esto vale la mitad de mi calificación, Ulrich ¿Cómo se supone que me tranquilice?”

“Lo harás bien, te lo dije una vez ¿No es cierto?” Yumi sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y una conocida vieja sensación en el estómago al verlo sonreír “tú eres Yumi Ishiyama, y eres la mejor de todos nosotros”

_Como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros._

Las mejillas de Yumi se encendieron ante el recuerdo.

“Aún no puedo entender cómo pudiste decirme eso” admitió “nunca lo hubieras dicho cuando estábamos en la escuela”

“Me gusta creer que soy un poco diferente a cuando estaba en la escuela”

“No” negó Yumi y Ulrich le lanzó una mirada de confusión. La pelinegra le sonrió, deseando que pudiera ver el significado de sus palabras detrás de su sonrisa “no en realidad, no en lo importante”

_Como si siguieras siendo el mismo._

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Ulrich de forma mucho más suave, mucho más íntima de las que le había regalado durante las casi dos horas que habían estado conversando. El castaño puso una de sus manos contra la pantalla de la computadora y Yumi, con miles y millones de mariposas en el estómago, colocó su propia mano contra la de él.

_Ulrich._

“Tampoco tú, Yumes” susurró, sin despegar los ojos de ella “tampoco tú”

_Te quiero._

*

“¡Yumi!” gritó un emocionado Odd Della Robbia, atrapando a la japonesa entre sus brazos. Yumi se rio con ganas y devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

La reunión de ese año se llevaría a cabo en el nuevo departamento de Aelita y Jeremie, quienes finalmente estaban de vuelta en Francia para seguir trabajando en el desarrollo de una nueva interfaz.

Yumi había terminado sus estudios dos años atrás y Odd había decidido que la escuela de artes era demasiado cerrada para su talento y la abandonó para iniciar su propio arte libre, lo cual le había dado un estatus casi de estrella de rock entre algunos de los conocedores del medio.

William se había escapado de su trabajo para reunirse con ellos y Ulrich, según informó Odd en la última sesión de chat grupal, tenía al menos un año apartando sus vacaciones para la fecha.

“No puedo creer que pasa cada año y sigues sin envejecer ni un día” se sorprendió Odd, a lo que Yumi le golpeó la cabeza “auch”

“No puedo creer que pasa cada año y no aprendes a evitar esos comentarios” regañó, aunque a Odd no se le pasó la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios “¿Acabas de llegar?”

“Hace al menos 20 minutos” dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Yumi pudiera entrar a la vivienda “Aelita está aquí pero Jeremie fue a recoger a William a la estación, aún ni rastro de Ulrich”

“Estoy segura que llegarán pronto” dijo Yumi antes de ser atrapada, por segunda ocasión, en los brazos de una muy embarazada Aelita Belpois “¡Aelita no deberías correr con ocho meses de embarazo!”

“Estoy segura que los gemelos me perdonarán” rió la peli-rosa, aferrándose a su amiga “te he extrañado tanto, Yumi”

Yumi envolvió a la menuda mujer en sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su cabello, oliendo su delicado aroma a flores y sintiendo tras ella los brazos de Odd uniéndose a la reunión. A pesar de que aún no estaban todos, Yumi no pudo dejar de sentir como si hubiera llegado a casa.

\---

William y Jeremie llegaron a la vivienda con varias botellas y paquetes de chocolate para alegría de una antojadiza Aelita, pero para la mitad de la velada aún no había ni rastro de Ulrich.

No era extraño que alguno de ellos no llegara a la reunión anual en conmemoración de la derrota de XANA y el cierre de Lyoko, y hacía al menos tres años desde la última vez que todos estuvieron juntos, en la boda de Jeremie y Aelita.

A pesar de lo mucho que Yumi había extrañado a sus compañeros, la ausencia de Ulrich en la reunión le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago.

“Tierra a Yumi” dijo la voz de William en su oído, rozando su cabello para llamar su atención. Yumi soltó una risita y le quitó la mano de un golpe “si no te vieras tan hermosa cuando haces ese tipo de cosas me sentiría ofendido”

“¡Eh! ¿Tú no estabas comprometido, Romeo?” cuestionó Odd sentado en el suelo, entre las piernas de Aelita, quien trenzaba su cabello tranquilamente.

“Yumi siempre será Yumi” justificó William, riendo. Yumi le dio otro golpe en el brazo “auch, por cierto Einstein ¿Alguna noticia de nuestro jugador estrella?”

“Ninguna” admitió Jeremie, cómodamente sentado junto a su esposa “he tratado de llamarlo y mandarle textos, pero simplemente no los ve”

“Estoy segura que vendrá” afirmó Aelita “Ulrich dijo que vendría, además nunca se perdería la oportunidad de probar mi lasaña especial”

“O de ver a Yumi” añadió Odd mandándole una significativa mirada a la pelinegra “debiste ver su cara el año pasado cuando le dijimos que no llegarías”

Yumi se sonrojó violentamente y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, mientras William cambiaba la conversación al preguntarle a Aelita sobre la fecha de nacimiento de los gemelos.

Mientras Ulrich avanzaba cada vez más en el mundo del deporte profesional y Yumi se enfocaba en su carrera las conversaciones entre ambos se habían reducido a mensajes casuales, las llamadas cada vez menos frecuentes. Al final Yumi tenía que informarse de los avances de Ulrich por medio de Odd y de algunos programas deportivos que seguían su carrera.

_Te quiero._

La última vez que supo de Ulrich, alrededor de seis meses atrás, estaba saliendo con una chica que había conocido durante sus primeros semestres de universidad. Los antiguos celos que tanto la habían atacado en su época de estudiante en Kadic volvieron durante algunos días, pero a pesar de todo Yumi pudo hacerlos a un lado.

Menos de tres semanas después Odd y todos los programas de chismes deportivos dieron a conocer la ruptura del prometedor jugador y Yumi no pudo negar el alivio que sintió al saber que no estaba con nadie.

Yumi también había salido con otros chicos durante sus años de universidad, pero ninguno le había hecho sentir la intensidad que Ulrich Stern aún podía despertar en ella.

_A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado._

William acababa de abrir la tercera botella de la noche entre los gritos de ánimo de Odd y Aelita cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la vivienda. Jeremie cruzó su mirada con la de Yumi tan solo unos segundos antes de levantarse de su asiento y acudir al encuentro del nuevo visitante.

Minutos después regresó a la sala acompañado de la imponente figura de Ulrich Stern, envuelto en una bufanda verde que Aelita le había mandado la navidad pasada y esa pequeña sonrisa con la que Yumi a veces no podía evitar fantasear en medio de sus reuniones de trabajo.

Odd saltó a su encuentro y el rostro de Aelita se iluminó ante su presencia. William también se levantó para recibir al recién llegado y, una vez terminados los saludos, la mirada de Ulrich recayó en Yumi, congelada de pie junto al sofá.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó al verla.

_Todavía te quiero._

“Yumi”

“Ulrich”

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, Yumi sintió los brazos de Ulrich apretarla contra su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

\---

“Supe que trabajas en la embajada japonesa en Francia” comentó Ulrich, sentado frente a ella en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, donde Jeremie y Odd se enfrentaban en un viejo videojuego ante las atentas miradas de William y Aelita.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero los Guerreros Lyoko simplemente se rehusaban a dar por terminada la reunión; eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiado tiempo alejados el uno del otro, para perder el tiempo en algo insignificante como dormir.

“Lo estoy, en la parte de promoción cultural” contestó, satisfecha “no es mucho, pero es algo. Nada comparado con el fútbol profesional, me temo”

“Se ve más glamuroso de lo que parece” admitió el castaño “usualmente solo es lidiar con la prensa y calambres en las piernas, nada del otro mundo”

“Haces que suene muy divertido” bromeó Yumi y Ulrich soltó una risita.

La sensación de mariposas en el estómago no había abandonado a Yumi desde que las burlas de Odd los obligaron a separarse y no esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. Era la primera vez en años que estaban juntos y Yumi simplemente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Por la forma en la que Ulrich había ignorado a Odd la mayor parte de la noche, ella supuso que él pensaba lo mismo.

“Deberías venir” susurró de pronto. Yumi alzó una ceja, curiosa, y el castaño evitó su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas “a Alemania, a ver alguno de mis partidos, si tú quieres”

Yumi sintió las mejillas arder y sonrió.

“Veo tus partidos” admitió. El castaño la miró con sorpresa “todos, aunque admito que no es mi tipo de deporte”

“¿Muy poca violencia para ti?” bromeó. Yumi le dio un empujón con el hombro “no haces más que reforzar mi teoría, Yumes”

“Las artes marciales son un arte, Ulrich” se excusó “la violencia no es el fin”

“No” concedió el hombre, riéndose “pero durante años tuve muchos moretones en el cuerpo que podrían contar otra historia”

La pelinegra comenzó a reír. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se sorprendió al encontrar la mirada castaña perdida en su rostro, como si la hubiera estado observando durante algún tiempo. Se sonrojó ante la posibilidad.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Estás saliendo con alguien?”

“¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?”

“Es solo una pregunta, Yumi” se apresuró a añadir al escuchar su tono a la defensiva “solo… Aelita hizo un comentario el otro día y…”

“Aelita y tú en verdad deben dejar de hablar de mí a mis espaldas” riñó la japonesa, suspirando “Takeru, su nombre es Takeru, pero no estamos juntos” explicó “tuvimos unas cuantas citas, pero simplemente no funcionó”

“Lo siento”

“No parece que lo sientas mucho” acusó, mirándolo de reojo. Ulrich sonrió, levemente culpable.

“Tienes razón, no lo siento” admitió “aun así, siento si eso te hizo sentir mal”

“No en realidad” aseguró ella “quiero decir, Takeru es un buen hombre pero no… no creo que sea lo que estoy buscando”

“¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando?” cuestionó, ojos fijos en los de ella. Ulrich se había acercado al rostro de Yumi en algún punto de la noche y la joven, de pronto, se había encontrado frente a frente al rostro y la mirada intensa del castaño.

Las rodillas de Yumi comenzaron a temblar y de pronto tenía 15 años otra vez, insegura y enfadada, y Ulrich de nuevo la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, como si no pudiera creer que Yumi realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él.

_Eres tú, Ulrich. Siempre fuiste tú._

“Deberíamos volver con los otros” susurró, su cuerpo alejándose de pronto del calor que le proporcionaba el de Ulrich, hasta que una mano en su brazo lo impidió.

Yumi posó su mirada en la mano de Ulrich sobre su brazo, luego en el rostro del hombre. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que Yumi estaba segura que él podría escucharlo a través de su pecho.

“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?”

“Estoy cansado, Yumi” reconoció sin despegar su mirada de la de ella “estoy cansado de esperar, estoy cansado de no saber qué es lo que sientes”

“¿Ulrich?”

“Dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos” dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos “y lo intente, en verdad lo intente Yumes, lo he intentado todos estos años pero no puedo”

El corazón de Yumi parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. Ulrich simplemente la mantuvo prisionera entre sus manos, su cuerpo casi pegado al de ella, ojos fijos en los oscuros orbes de la japonesa.

_No eres mi amigo. Nunca has sido solo mi amigo._

“Cada vez que mencionas el nombre de alguien nuevo siento que me hierve la sangre y busco excusas estúpidas para evitar hablar contigo hasta calmarme” confesó “y cuando por fin volvemos a vernos a veces creo que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, y a veces que ni siquiera te das cuenta de mi ausencia”

_Debí decírtelo antes. Debí decírtelo todos los días._

“Pero estoy cansado, Yumi, estoy cansado de no saber qué es lo que estás pensando” las manos de Ulrich acariciaron temblorosamente las mejillas de la mujer “necesito saber si sientes lo mismo o sigues pensando que debemos ser solo amigos. Necesito que me digas si tengo una oportunidad”

Ulrich la miraba como si pensara que iba a desaparecer si dejaba de tocarla, como si una parte de él aún no pudiera creer que la tenía entre sus brazos. Yumi comenzó a temblar ante la intensidad de su mirada, sus mejillas encendidas y las mariposas haciendo una fiesta en su estómago.

_Como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros._

“Yumi” suplicó “dime algo”

_Ulrich._

“Te quiero” confesó y, por primera vez en su vida, fue Yumi quien cortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los de Ulrich en un beso.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Ulrich tomara el control del beso, colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en su cuello para profundizarlo todavía más, haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de los labios de Yumi.

Algo parecido a un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas y las emocionadas voces de Odd y Aelita llenaron la habitación. William susurró algo parecido a un ‘págame’ y Jeremie soltó una maldición.

A pesar de todo, ni Yumi ni Ulrich detuvieron el beso.

\---

“Propongo que de ahora en adelante todas las reuniones sean en casa de los Einstein” declaró Odd la mañana siguiente, todo emoción y risas, mientras se preparaban para partir “ustedes chicos sí que saben hacer una fiesta”

“Todavía no puedo creer que apostaras en mi contra, Jeremie” se quejó Ulrich. Aelita no había dejado de mirar mal a su marido desde que se descubrió la naturaleza de su apuesta con William.

“Perdona, pero uno solo puede esperar algunos años sin perder la esperanza” se excusó el rubio “estoy feliz de que finalmente todo saliera bien entre ustedes, aún si tengo que comprarle alcohol a William hasta el próximo milenio”

“Lo dirás por ti” dijo Odd, riendo “te juro que si hubieras escuchado lo que yo durante todos estos años sabrías que no había ninguna razón para perder la esperanza”

Aelita y William soltaron una carcajada, provocando un sonrojo en la pareja.

Sus amigos, visiblemente felices ante el avance que había tenido la relación, no habían dejado de hacer comentarios parecidos desde que los sorprendieron besándose en la cocina. Ulrich estaba de un excelente humor, lo que quería decir que llevaba toda la mañana lanzándole burlas e indirectas a Odd, y Yumi no había dejado de sonreír ni un minuto.

Era como si de pronto todo estuviera donde debería estar.

“Creo que tendremos que planear reuniones más seguido” comentó Yumi, el brazo de Ulrich descansando sobre sus hombros “sobre todo si los gemelos van a llegar pronto”

“Tendrán que hacerlo sin mí, entonces” se quejó William “si no regreso el lunes al trabajo mi jefa va a asesinarme”

“Oh, estoy seguro que encontrarás una forma de compensarlo” ironizó Odd y todas las miradas se centraron en él. William estaba rojo “¿Sabían que nuestro Casanova está comprometido con su jefa? Jefa que, por cierto, responde a un nombre bastante familiar”

“Odd, te juro que si sigues hablando te…”

“Oh por Dios” soltó Ulrich, los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa “no es posible”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Aelita, pasando la mirada entre Ulrich y Odd “¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?”

“Voy a asesinarte, Della Robbia, voy a asesinarte cruel y lentamente si sigues hablando, y ni siquiera Aelita podrá salvarte”

“La conocemos perfectamente” interrumpió Jeremie, mirando a William con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios “supongo que todos recuerdan la empresa de seguridad en la que nuestro querido William trabaja”

“Jeremie, te lo advierto…”

“Bueno” su sonrisa se ensanchó. William lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, aterrado “resulta que la antigua jefa se jubiló hace poco y su única hija ocupó su lugar en la empresa, aunque anteriormente no habían tenido comunicación durante muchos años por algo relacionado a un divorcio”

“¿A dónde quieres llegar, Jeremie?” cuestionó Yumi. Ulrich y Odd habían comenzado a reír al menos un minuto antes pero Yumi y Aelita observaban atentas el intercambio entre el genio y el chico malo del grupo. Jeremie le dio a William una mirada triunfal antes de dar la última estocada.

“¿A alguien le suena el nombre de Elisabeth Delmas?”

\---

Los labios de Ulrich se detuvieron en su cuello, cerca del lugar donde Jim les había enseñado a tomar el pulso en la escuela, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla cuando sus dientes rozaron con la piel.

Tras superar el shock de descubrir la identidad de la prometida de William, Ulrich había decidido pasar las dos semanas restantes de sus vacaciones con Yumi, aunque el plan original era ir a Italia a visitar a la familia de Odd. Al contárselo el rubio les dio una sonrisa maliciosa y aclaró que no tenía ningún problema con el cambio de planes.

También insinuó que Ulrich querría _compensar_ los años en que Yumi y él habían gastado siendo un par de idiotas inseguros y que entendería si no contactaban con los demás el resto de las vacaciones, lo que causó un terrible sonrojo en la pareja y las risas del resto del grupo.

Yumi enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Ulrich y dejó salir un pequeño gemido mientras el castaño se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ambos en la cama y con las ropas a medio quitar, pero no pudo suprimir una risita ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido horas antes.

“No puedo decir que no voy a enfadarme si estás pensando en William, Yumes” advirtió Ulrich, besando ligeramente el hombro de la pelinegra “pero si estás pensando en Sissi podría considerar no hacerlo”

“Idiota” riño, golpeando ligeramente la frente de su ahora novio “ni en Sissi ni en William, para que quede claro”

“¿Y en que estás pensando entonces?” cuestionó alzándose para atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso que Yumi no tardó en responder. La idea de todos los años en que podría haberlo besado y no lo había hecho hacía que Yumi quisiera regresar el tiempo y gritarle a su antigua yo que era una idiota.

“En lo mucho que extrañaba que estuviéramos todos juntos” admitió, rozando su nariz con la de Ulrich “y en que todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo”

“No hay otro lugar donde querría estar” confesó el castaño pegando su frente a la de la joven “eres tú, Yumi, siempre has sido tú. Desde la primera vez que me derribaste en Pencak Silat, desde la primera vez que te vi pelear en Lyoko, siempre supe que serías solo tú”

Yumi sonrió ampliamente, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Ulrich para volver a unir sus labios de forma más intensa.

Había perdido años por culpa de su miedo e inseguridad, y no iba a perder un segundo más.


End file.
